The Water's Reflection
by quietharrypotterfan
Summary: Winnie parent's die in a car accident.She goes back to the spring,wondering if she should drink the water.


My story is based on Tuck Everlasting the movie.I loved the movie so much when I watched it.I think Winnie made the right choice but I still wish she had drank the water.I do not own any of the charachters.I hope you enjoy my story!Please review.I hope you don't think it stinks!  
  
Chaphter 1:The Worst Night  
It is only a week after Winnie's 18th birthday.It has been almost three years since she last saw Jesse.She did not drink the water but that soon may change.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on Winnie!"shouted Jesse,while Winnie tugged behind him.  
"I'm sorry if I can't walk as fast as you!"said Winnie.  
"Jesse please can't we stop?"whined Winnie.  
"I told you if you were going to come to the Eiffel Tower with me you would climb every single solitary step."joked Jesse.  
"Paris is so beauitful,isn't it Jesse?"asked Winnie.  
"Not as beauitful as you."said Jesse.They finally reached the top.  
"I don't think there is anyone else I would want to be here with!"said Winnie.It was the perfect dream but soon Winnie's night would turn into a nightmare.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in Winnie's bedroom she was sound asleep.  
"Miss Foster! Miss Foster please wake up!"said Tess,one of the Foster's servants.Tess was a Irish woman who was around thirty years of age.She was always really close with Winnie.  
"What is it Tess?"asked Winnie.Looking at her clock she then said "It's four o'clock in the morning."  
"I'm so sorry to disturbe you miss,but something terrible has happend to your parents."said Tess.  
"What do you mean something terrible?"asked Winnie.  
"You know how your parents went to the Nelsons party tonight,well it seems that the driver of their car had a little too much to drink(alcochol) and he crashed the car into a tree,your parents were rushed to the hospital but it was too late for them."Tess said while tears were running down her face."They are with the Lord now,Miss."said Tess.  
"You're lying!"said Winnie.  
"My parents are not dead!"screamed Winnie.  
"Oh Miss,I wish there was something I could do!"said Tess.  
"I'm sorry Tess."said Winnie.Winnie then hugged Tess knowing that she maybe was the only person in the world who could make her feel safe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The news about Winnie's parents traveled fast.The next morning in the general store people were talking about the big accident.  
"Did you hear about the Foster's?"asked a very thin women with a pink hat on.  
"It's a shame,the poor girl,no one to turn to."said a chubby woman in a purple dress.  
"That poor girl, she must be traumatized,first she gets kidnappd,and now this happens to her parents."said a man with a mustache.  
"God bless her poor soul."said an elderley woman.  
"It's sad, the poor girl's parent's were killed by a drunk driver."said another elderley woman.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Back in the town church Winnie and her family are not forgotton.  
"Member's of the parish please include in your prayer's Mr. and Mrs. Foster who passed away last night.But mostly remember their daughter Winfred who has to cope with this trauma."said Father Andrew.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was Monday morning Winnie was getting ready to go to her parent's funeral.There Winnie was in her room putting on a black dress.She hadn't worn that dress since her grandmother died three years ago.  
Still stricken with grief,she quietley cried to herself.  
"It's just not fair!" cried Winnie.She then heard a knock on the door.  
"Miss are you ready?"asked Jake another one of the Foster's servant's .  
"I'll be ready in a minute."said Winnie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone comforted Winnie at the funeral and said how brave she was,but nothing could make her feel better right now.  
She laid in her bed trying to sleep but with everything floating around in her head she couldn't even close her eyes.  
"Why did they have to die!"she thought to herself.Winnie was all alone in the world with no one to turn to except her servants.  
"The pain is just too much,Jesse I wish you were here!"thought Winnie.  
"Oh Jesse I'm going to be with you pretty soon,I just know it."she thought,while the haunting tune of Mae Tuck's music box went through her head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day Winnie went straight to the spring still deciding whether or not she should drink it's immortal water's.The sumer wind blew through her hair.It reminded her of her summer with Jesse.She then burst down into tears.  
"Why must I be put through torture?"asked Winnie as hot tears ran down her cheek.  
"People probaly think poor little rich girl what does she know about misery?"cried Winnie.  
She thought of what Tuck told her to not be afraid of death but to be afraid of the unlived life,and how he said living forever is like torture.  
"Why shouldn't I drink the water?"Winnie asked herself.  
She decided she couldn't make her choice now,she went back home promising herself she would come back tomorrow to decide.  
Winnie went to bed, the next morning she then told Tess what she was going to do.  
"Tess,you are the only person I trust.So what I tell you,you must not tell anyone."said Winnie.  
"What is it miss?"asked Tess.  
"I'm leaving,and never coming back."said Winnie.  
"What are you talking about miss?"said Tess sounding confused.  
"The summer I was kidnapped I met this boy,we fell madly in love, he is the love of my life."said Winnie.  
"He's the only person in the world who truly understands me."commented Winie.  
"I can't stay here,it reminds me too much about them,it hurts so much when I think about Mom and Dad,but also being away from my true love is a living nightmare."Winnie said"So I am getting far away from this place,I am going to find him."  
"But miss what are you going to tell everyone?"asked Tess.  
"That I am going to live with my Aunt and Uncle in New Jersey."said Winnie.  
"Oh miss please don't go!"cried Tess.  
"I'm going to miss you so much!"cried Winnie while she hugged Tess.  
Later that day Winnie went back to the spring after sitting there for two hours she finally made her decision.  
"Jesse we will have forever to spend together!"said Winnie.She looked at her reflection in the water she then said to herself "This is how I'm going to look forever."She then put her hands in the water and brought them to her mouth"Here goes nothing."she thought.  
She drank the water that would let her and Jesse be together forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hi it's me the author of the story!I hope you like it! I know I'm not that good of a writer but I hope you enjoyed it! I am planning to make this story very long so keep checking to see if I have a new chaphter up!You know the line where Winnie said "Poor little rich girl what does she know about misery?" if you thought you heard that from somewhere it's from Titanic.I just loved that line and had to put it in my story!Will she find Jesse?Find out in chaphter 2! 


End file.
